


Midnight Guest

by peachwinfinite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwinfinite/pseuds/peachwinfinite
Summary: Where Sicheng is having his beauty sleep and is interrupted by an unwanted guest in the middle of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story I came up with...
> 
> It sounded way better in my head.... I hope it's of your liking TT TT

I wake up at the sound of a window breaking. The clock next to my bed marks 3 in the morning as I sat up. For a moment I thought my head was playing tricks with me, but then I heard the same breaking noise. Quietly I get out of bed and left my room taking the baseball bat that rested by the door on my way out. As I step into the hallway, I hear another commotion. Which by the sound of it, someone is definitely in the kitchen. Slowly and as quietly as I am able to, I keep on walking down the hall, gripping the bat in my hand and raising it up, ready to attack the unwanted guest.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I reach the end of the hallway. It was so unfortunate that my roommates Jaehyun and Yuta just happened to stay at their parent's house longer than planned. At this moment, I regretted not staying another day in China.

Gathering courage, I walked closer to the kitchen entrance as I see a shadow going through the kitchen drawers. Slowly I reach for the light switch, counting to three in my head before turning the light on. As the bright light illuminates the room, the unwanted guest froze in place. Gripping the bat in my hands stronger, I walk into the kitchen before speaking.

"Who are you? How and why did you come here?"

The intruder slowly raises his hands before turning around. Before me stands a boy a little bit shorter than me and probably older than me. He has dark messy hair and his brown orbs pierce through me. 

"How did you get in here?"

"Why are you here?"

"You do know that you're in no position to ask questions right? You're the one that broke into my apartment, the one doing the questioning should be only me. I'm going to ask again, how did you get here?"

The boy opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, another voice is heard from the window. 

"Taeyong-ah what's taking you so long?"

The boy's eyes widen and I instantly turn around to see another figure climbing through the broken window.

"Hansol hyung?" -- I ask lowering the bat in my hands as the other male turns around with wide eyes.

"Winwin-ah, why are you here?"

"Why is everyone asking me questions like I'm the odd one in this situation? The question is, why are you here?"

Hansol hyung looked at the boy in the kitchen before looking everywhere else but me.

"Don't tell me... Are you trying to do something to Yuta hyung again?"

Hansol was Yuta's boyfriend. They had been on and off for the past three years, and every time Yuta hyung calls it off, Hansol hyung does something in return to hurt him. Last time it happened was five months ago, and Hansol broke into our apartment to kidnap Yuta's hamster, Sungkyu. He had been so mad that he vandalized Hansol's most precious item, his blue Audi R8. Yuta was no person to mess with, especially when it involved something as precious to him as his hamster, which Hansol lost by accident the day he kidnapped him. It was odd to me how after the stupid arguments, and the childish acts they were still together, but that's the way love worked and I wasn't going to question something that I didn't comprehend.

"Winwin-ah, please don't tell Yuta about it."

"About what? That you were planning to do something to him or that you are the one responsible for the broken window?"

"Winwin, please keep it a secret."

"Why should I? Once again, you broke into our apartment, he has the right to know about this."

"Please don't tell him. If you help me out, I promise to pay for your daily ice cream for a month."

At the mention of ice cream, I almost give in, but Yuta is my best friend and I couldn't betray him.

"Mianhae hyung, but I can't help you. Not this time. I think it's better that you leave, Yuta hyung should be coming back from the airport soon and it's better if he doesn't see you here. Also,"-- I looked at the boy that was still glued to his place on the kitchen before looking back at Hansol hyung-- "take your friend with you. Regarding the window, it's not the first time you have broken it, so Yuta hyung would know it was you even if I take the blame."

"Winwin-ah~"

"Hyung, instead of doing bad things to Yuta hyung, you should talk to him and sort things out. It's not the first time you two fight and it definitely won't be the last one, so it would be easier if you talk things out with him. You seem to be forgetting that Yuta doesn't live alone, and it's uncomfortable for me and Jaehyun to clean up after your mess every time you guys fight. I know Yuta hyung is immature, and I also know that he won't change, but maybe you should take the first step and be at least more mature and responsible than he is, or else this relationship that you two have won't last. I really have to sleep now, make sure you turn off the light when you leave, you know where the door is at."

Without given either boy a second glance, I turned around and went back to my room.  
***************************************************************  
I looked at the retreating back of blonde boy until he was out of my sight, then I looked back at Hansol hyung. He looked back at me before taking a seat in one of the couches. Sighing, I walk to the leaving room and sat on the small couch across from him.

"Hyung, I know you're not going to like this, but maybe that boy is right."

"I know, leave it to Winwin to make me feel like trash. He's such a good kid, but I hate it when he's right, because I know he's right in everything he says."

"But hyung, didn't you say the apartment was going to be empty?"

"That's what I thought. Last time I talked to Yuta, he said they were all coming home tomorrow. I guess Winwin decided to come back a day earlier."

"Is Winwin his real name? That's quite an odd name."

"No, his real name is Sicheng, but we call him Winwin."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, Yuta said that was his nickname, so we have always called him like that."

I nodded and stared at the floor, suddenly finding it interesting. We stayed quiet for a while until Hansol hyung spoke again.

"Taeyong-ah, it's late. You should go back to the apartment."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to wait for Yuta. His plane should be landing anytime soon."

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow."

I stood up from the couch and left the apartment. That night as I laid in my bed unable to sleep, I kept on thinking of the blonde boy who's name was as beautiful as him. That night, I fell asleep while singing his name in my head: Sicheng.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taeyong has an obsession with Sicheng...maybe?

As soon as I stepped out of class, I was ambushed in a hug by Yuta.

"Sicheng-ah~ Mianhae, you must have been really startled last night."

"It's alright, how did it go?"

This morning when I woke up, I found Hansol hyung sleeping on the couch. According to what Jaehyun told me before I left this morning, Yuta and Hansol hyung were having a discussion when he arrived and was now giving him a cold shoulder. He didn't want to ask more because Yuta was always really sensitive after discussions, so it was better to give him some time.

"Did Jaehyun told you?"

"He just told me you had a discussion. He knows as much as I do."

"I really own you one, Hansol told me everything that happened. I really had no idea you were feeling that way. You should have told me, you know I would do anything to make you happy."

"Hyung, you sound like my boyfriend."

"I might as well be! Just think of me as your Japanese mother, I'll take care of you as much as your birth mother does."

"Alright. So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"We made a promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"We promised not to argue about stupid things and to take our problems to his apartment."

"That's good, you're making a progress in your relationship."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. It might be a bit hard at the beginning, but I promise you that we won’t bother Jaehyun and you with our problems again.”

Yuta smiled at me and it was impossible not to smile back. His smile was always contagious, and no matter how mad I was, he always made me smile.

“By the way, Hansol told me you met Taeyong.”

“Taeyong? Who’s that?”

“Hansol’s friend, the one that came into our apartment last night? Does it ring a bell?”

“You mean the boy that looks like Jack Frost”

“Yep, that’s the one! What do you think of him?”

“That he’s a troublemaker and that he should stay outside our apartment?”

“Sicheng! You know, it’s time for you to start seeing people, to move on.”

“I have already moved on.”

“Really? Then why do you still sleep with the stuffed animal he gave you?”

Embarrassed, I looked away and walked away from him. I didn’t make it far when Yuta was already next to me again.

“I know what you’re going to say, there’s no need for you to repeat it.”

“Sicheng, you know I want the best for you right?”

“I know.”

“You need to move on from him and find happiness again.”

“I am already happy.”

“No you are not, you’re just making yourself busy with school just so you don’t have to worry about being happy. I know you better that you know yourself.”

“I hate when you’re right.”

“But either way you love me.”

Yuta smiled at me and pulled me close to him as we walked to the cafeteria.  
* * * *  
“So, that kid Sicheng, he’s not from around here is he?”

“He moved here from China, why are you asking?”

“Nothing, I’m just curious…”

“Curious? Are you sure that’s it? You’ve been asking about him the entire week, are you sure you’re just curious?”

It’s been a week since the incident at the apartment, and the image of the cute blond boy was still in my head no matter what I did. Without knowing, I started asking questions about the boy to Hansol hyung, making it even more impossible to forget about him the more I learned.

“Is it wrong to be curious?”

“It’s not wrong to be curious, but you’re not the type to do a background check on someone you want to sleep  
with.”

“What if I don’t want to just sleep with him? What if I really want something with him?”

“Even if that’s the case, Yuta won’t ever allow it. He’s too protective of Sicheng, and if he gets hurt, I assure you that he would do anything to ruin your life. If your intentions with Sicheng are good, then go ahead, but just be careful with Yuta. I swear Sicheng’s feelings come before mine.”  
***  


I looked at the girl in front of me once again before taking her head in my hands and kissing her fully on the lips.

After being 'scolded' by Hansol about my interest in the cute Chinese boy, I decided to go clubbing. Maybe I shouldn't mess with the boy; he's too good for me -- Hansol's words. I needed to get the boy out of my head and the best option was to hook up with someone else, in this case, the girl with blue eyes who was interested in me the minute I stepped into the club.

She broke our kiss and took hold of my hand, dragging me in the direction of the restroom. Once there, I pushed her inside one of the cubicles and pressed my lips on her once again. Before things would get any better, the sound of sirens snapped me out of it. Soon, there was screaming outside the restroom and I quickly pulled away from the girl before walking out of the restroom and out of the club, mixing with the rest of the crowd that was afraid of getting caught. This was one of the risks of attending clandestine clubs. Although I knew several legal clubs, the adrenaline of getting caught at any moment at a clandestine club didn't compare to anything else.

I was walking down the street when a familiar building caught my eye. Instantly, my feet started taking me to the place where I knew the cute boy resided in. I stopped for a moment, contemplating if I should really climb up to his floor and get a peek of him. Before I could walk away, the sound of sirens started getting closer and as an instinct, I quickly started climbing up the stairs to the fifth floor, where I knew the Chinese boy. Once I reached the desired floor, I climbed into one of the apartment's balcony looking for the boy's window, which fortunately didn't take long.

The room's lights were off, except the computer's light that shined on the Chinese boy's face. A smile formed on my face as I saw how the boy started to laugh at something he was watching on this computer. Without thinking, I knocked on the window, clearly startling the boy. Soon he was in front of the window with the cutest confused face I've seen in my life.

"What are you doing here?-- he muttered.

I smiled at him and signaled him to open the window. After a pause, he unlocked his window and I helped him lift it up enough so I could go through. Once I stepped into the room, I closed the window once again before turning back to face a more confused boy.

"What are you doing here?"

"You remember me?"

"How can I not when you broke out apartment window a week ago?"

"At least you remember me, that's good enough. By the way, I'm Taeyong, Lee Taeyong" -- I said as I stretch my hand for him to shake.

"I know who you are." -- he said in a much sassy way before going back to bed. Awkwardly, I let my hand drop to my side.

"If you were curious about me, you know you could have asked me."

"Why would I be curious? I wouldn't have to know your name if Yuta hyung didn't mention it."

"Ouch~ that hurts my feelings..."

"Why are you here?"

"I was just passing by..."

"By passing by you mean at the clandestine club? I'm not stupid, that's the only reason the police is often around here. If you're done hiding, can you please leave?"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"I have the right to do so, so yeah~"

He laid back in bed and placed his earphones back into his ears without giving me a second glance. Once I realized he wasn't going to talk to me anymore, I sat on the end of the bed and stared at him as he kept on watching his show. After that, he never paid attention to me, and I just sat there the entire night watching him laugh and then see as sleep took over him. Once he was fast asleep, I turned off his computer and placed it on his desk before going back to his bed and laid next to him. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I wanted to admire his features as much as I could because I knew I wasn't going to have another chance later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Taeyong is sure he can forget about the cute Chinese boy.... or at least that's what he thinks...

After sneaking into Sicheng's room that night, I was confident I could do the right thing and forget about him. Or at least, that's what I thought.

Two nights later, I was back at the boy's balcony, and this time, luckily, the window was open.

"ah! I'm hungry~"

Sicheng was laying on his bed, already in his pajamas.

"You know, normal people would cook something to eat instead of whine about it."

I smirked when I saw his shocked face as he sat on the bed.

"You know, normal people would knock on the door instead of sneaking through the window."

"good point"

"What are doing here...again?"

"Honestly, I just wanted to see you."

I saw a small amount of blush decorated his cheeks and laughed.

"So, back to your whining, why don't you just cook something?"

"Honestly, I don't know how to cook..."

"Then what do you eat?"

"Jaehyun usually gets dinner ready before he leaves, tonight he was in a rush and didn't get to cook."

"Then why don't you ask Yuta?"

"Because he's out with Hansol hyung, and even if he was here, I wouldn't ask him either. His cooking skills are the same, or worst than mine."

"If that's the case, should I make something for dinner?"

Without waiting for his response, I walked across the room and into the kitchen.

"You know how to cook?"

"Do you think Hansol can survive after eating something Yuta made?"

"I guess not~" -- he let out a low laugh as he said

"Since I share an apartment with him, it's up to me to make sure he's alive. Yuta might be smart, but he totally sucks at cooking!" -- I said as I started to look for the utensils to cook.

"Where do you keep the pans?"

"At the bottom, at the left door next to the stove."-- he said as he took a seat in one of the barstools.

We kept in silence as I opened drawers and started cooking. Every now and then I would glance at Sicheng and find him looking at me as I moved across the kitchen. Soon after, 

"Do you like army stew?" -- I asked as I placed the pan in the middle of the table.

I've seen Sicheng smile a few times and it was the most beautiful thing ever, but it couldn't compare to the glint in his eyes as he eyed the stew in front of him.

"Can I eat this now?" -- he looked up at me with twinkling eyes, and of course, I couldn't say no.

" Of course, go ahead."

Without thinking about it a second time, Sitting started eating as I slowly sat in front of him.

"Wow~! This is really good! Are you really a good cook?"

"I am, and if you don't believe me, then call me whenever you're hungry and I'll cook something for you."

"Really?"

I nodded and a beat later Such Engel was running off to his room. When he came back, he had his phone in his hands.

"Then, give me your number. I'm really taking your words seriously."

I took the phone from his hands and quickly typed in my number, saving it under 'Cutie Taeyong (^3^)' before giving it back to him.

"Then, it's settled. I'll be waiting for your call."

He smiled at me and then went back to eating. Maybe it was the alcohol in my system, but tonight, Sicheng looked beautiful. There was something about mesmerizing about him and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Damn you're cute" -- I whispered. Or so I thought I did. A second later I saw Sicheng's cheeks painted in a light pink color as my lips curled up in a smile.

*************

"Sicheng!"

"Oh~ hyung you're back. How was your date?"

"It was alright. Did you already have dinner?"

"Yes, I already did..."

"Did you cook?"

"Are you crazy? The apartment would be all burned down if I was to cook."

"Then, who cooked dinner?"

"Taeyong hyung"

"Taeyong was here?" -- I nodded once again -- "What was he doing here?"

"Uh? uh... he was looking for Hansol hyung!"

"Hansol? What for?"

"I don't know... he said he tried calling him but he didn't answer. So he came here to look for him..."

"Dong Sicheng, are you being honest with me?"

"O-of course!"

"I know I said that you should move on, but try to stay away from Taeyong. He's a good friend, I give him that, but he's not the type of person to be in a relationship. He's more into... one night stands. I've seen you get hurt one time, and I don't to see you hurt again. You know I only want the best for you right?"

I nodded and smiled at him. Yuta was a great friend, he always wanted the best for me and I understood where he was coming from. Maybe I was a little interested in Taeyong but I wasn't going to tell Yuta that. Instead, I smiled and promised him that I would stay away from Taeyong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving you...?

It was Friday night and Sicheng found himself alone in his shared apartment. Yuta and Jaehyun had gone out on a double date and would most likely spend the night out with their respective dates. Due to the fact that it was a Friday night, Sicheng had no intention to spend it all by himself. He took his phone out of his pocket and send a text to the only other person in his contact list.

 _-What are you doing? Want to come over? -xxSichengxx_   


A minute after he received his reply.

_-Sure, be there in 20 minutes -xxTaeyongxx_

Sicheng smiled as he walked to the kitchen, looking for a pot before adding water to boil. As he waited for the water to boil, he heard sound coming from his room. Maybe Taeyong didn't want to use the front door, he thought as he walked to his room. When he opened the door, he found a tall broad man slipping through his window; he gasped at once, drawing the attention of the man in his room.

"Oh~ look at the cutie I found."

"Who are you? If you don't leave now, I'm calling the police."

As Sicheng turned to dial the police, he suddenly met the floor as the man tackled him down. Sicheng screamed at the sudden pain that spread all over his right arm. He tried to get out of his attacker's hold, but the man was obviously stronger than he was.

"Where do you think you're going?"-the man snickered-"We're just getting started."

He placed his legs on either side of Sicheng, holding him in place. The latter struggled under his hold as the man began to kiss his neck. Sicheng started to protest, but everything that came out of his mouth was in Chinese; even if he screamed for help, no one would understand him. Somehow during his struggle, Sicheng had managed to pull his left arm out of under him and was able to swing it in the man's direction a few times, but it was to no avail. Tears soon clouded his vision, the lump in his throat making it difficult for him to breathe. He began to uncontrollably shake as the man's hands roamed all over his body, touching him in a way that he instantly despised. He heard someone call his name, and soon the man was being pulled apart from his body. With the extra weight on him gone, Sicheng scrambled to the corner of the hall, his now injured right arm tucked in his chest. He pulled his legs up to his chin and wrapped his left arm around his knees. Through his clouded vision, he was able to make out Taeyong's figure, overpowering the man and throwing punches at him with no rest. His face was contorted with anger and was muttering something in between his throws that Sicheng couldn't make out. It wasn't until he let out a sob that Taeyong looked his way; his face full of worry. He turned to the man once again before pulling out his phone from his jacket and dialing whom Sicheng assumed was the police. When Taeyong realized the man had passed out- maybe because of the alcohol that Sicheng had gotten a whiff from the man, or because of the number of punches Taeyong had given him- he moved away from him and sat in front of Sicheng's shaking body.

Too scared to make out whatever Taeyong was telling him, with difficulty he whispered back- "Yuta hyung"

Taeyong nodded understanding. He stood up and dialed Yuta as he walked to the kitchen. Only then Sicheng remembered the water he had left boiling, but he could care less about it now. He was scared. He could have been raped, maybe even killed if it wasn't for Taeyong. He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of his knees. He was suddenly tired and wanted to sleep, but soon the police arrived and the lump in his throat made it impossible to give his statement. He managed to say a few things, but judging from the face the policeman was showing, his words made no sense or he was either saying them in his native language. The man laying on his room was taken away, Taeyong had given his version of the events, but Sicheng's brain didn't seem to work at the moment. He stayed on the floor, in the same position he had acquired when Taeyong had saved him, not moving whatsoever. The police had even brought an interpreter so they could at least understand the few words that managed to leave his lips. Soon after, Jaehyun and Yuta arrived; Doyoung and Hansol just behind them. Being the loud and overprotective friend, Yuta assaulted Taeyong, demanding an explanation. Sicheng's ears ring, he saw them arguing, Yuta shoving Taeyong a few times before Hansol stopped him. Only then did he looked at Sicheng and soon embraced him. The familiar scent of his best friend breaking his walls as Sicheng's tears finally started running down his face as he broke into loud sobs.

Yuta whispered sweet words in his ear, telling him that everything was going to be alright. In between his attempt to calm Sicheng down, Yuta would turn and curse at the officers, claiming that it was a 'dick' move to assault someone with questions when said person wasn't alright. Hansol moved closer to him in an attempt to calm him down, which only stirred more his anger.

"Can't they see how badly he's shaking?! He was almost raped and they couldn't give him space! It's obvious he's in shock! No matter how important his statement is, his health come first!! He's on the verge of a panic attack!!"

He then started cursing in Japanese, something he did when he was truly angered, and his friends knew better than to leave him alone. At some point, Sicheng fell asleep in Yuta's arms. Doyoung took the initiative and courtly escorted the police out of the apartment. Promising to bring the boy in the morning to give his statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated this story!! I deeply apologize to those who have been waiting, but I didn't know how to continue this story, but finally, inspiration came! Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it!!
> 
> P.S. COUNTDOWN TEASER FOR NCT127 COMEBACK HAS ME ON THE FLOOR, IT WAS SO UNEXPECTED!! ALSO, THE TEASER FOR NCT LIFE IN OSAKA HAS ME IN TEARS!! WINWIN WAS SO ADORABLE ON THE TEASER!!


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine... you already locked all the windows..."

"But still, I'm worried about you. Make sure you call me or Jaehyun if you hear something unusual."- Sicheng nodded as Yuta kissed his forehead before taking Hansol's hand and walking out of the apartment.

It had been a month since the incident; a month of Yuta being glued to his side at all times. After that night, Hansol changed the locks on the windows and Yuta prohibited Sicheng from opening them. Jaehyun tried to protest that it was too much, but after a glare from Yuta, he shut up, knowing that arguing with Yuta would be useless. Sicheng was under Jaehyun's and Yuta's watch all the time, but after the second week, Jaehyun stopped babying him and continued with his normal life. Much to Sicheng's liking, Yuta wouldn't stop babying him, no matter how much he begged. After weeks of begging and a little help from Hansol, Yuta finally agreed to go out for the night and leave him alone for a few hours (not without making sure all the windows were tightly closed). Sicheng love how Yuta cared about him, but honestly, he felt like a child under Yuta's care. Not even his own mother treated him like that.

After Yuta left, Sicheng finally felt free. Maybe he was exaggerating, but dealing with a clingy Yuta for a month mentally drained him. Sicheng sat in the living room, the tv on but not really paying attention to it as he worked on some of his assignments. Every 30 minutes or so, he received texts from Yuta asking if he was alright. After the fifth text, Sicheng sighted in frustration and sent a text to Hansol.

_-Make sure he gets a good fuck tonight. Don't you dare bring him back tonight, or else I won't talk to you again. xxSichengxx_

_-Don't worry, I'll tie him down to the bed if I have to. To show you how much I love you, I'll send you a little present, make sure you enjoy your night ;) xxHansolxx_

Fifteen minutes after Hansol's text, Sicheng was startled by a knock on the door. It was almost midnight, so he couldn't think of anything that could be visiting him at that hour. There was a second knock on the door, bringing him out of his thoughts. He stood up from his place on the floor and reluctantly opened the door. Sicheng blinked as he saw a pink haired Taeyong on his doorstep. He hadn't seen the older since the incident, as was taken aback by the sudden presence of the boy.

"Taeyong hyung? What are you doing here?"

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"...n-no... but, why are you here...?"

Taeyong smiled as he pushed Sicheng aside, making his way into the apartment,-"Didn't you know? I'm your babysitter for tonight."

"Babysitter?"

"Yes, did you really think Yuta would leave you all by yourself? Close the door please... is there anything special you would like for dinner?"

Complying to the elder's order, Sicheng closed the door before following him to the kitchen,-"It doesn't matter... did Yuta really send you to babysit me?"

Taeyong chuckled as he started gathering things for dinner.-"Of course not! but Hansol told me he was going to use our apartment and obviously they need privacy. I really wasn't going to come here, but he told me you were alone and probably haven't had a proper dinner, so here I am..."

Sicheng sat on the counter as Taeyong worked his magic around the kitchen and in no time he placed dish after dish on the table as Sicheng helped with the rice bowls. They sat across each other just like the last time and sat in silence. 

"Thank you hyung..."

"You don't have to thank me. I told you before, if you ever need someone to cook for you just call me and I'll come right away."

"I wasn't talking about that...I meant about the other night..."

Taeyong looked up at Sicheng as he reached over to place his hand on the younger's cheek-"Don't even say it, I'm thankful you called me over. If you hadn't done that..."-he sighted as he closed his eyes,-"Let's talk about something else."

 "Alright.... then, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you visit me? after what happened..."

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Yuta didn't allow me to see you."

"Why?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, but he just told me to not look for you again. Basically he threatened me to stay away from you."

"Then, does that mean he doesn't know you're here?"

"Yup, but at this point is not like I care about what he says." -He stood up and started to clean the kitchen, just like the last time. Sicheng just stayed in his place watching Taeyong put things away and washing dishes. He was curious as to why Yuta didn't want Taeyong to see him, he had technically saved his life that night. He needed to have a serious talk with him soon. Once Taeyong was done cleaning, they walked to the living room where Sicheng's books were scattered on the floor.

"Sicheng, do you really plan to live like this all your life?"

"I was studying, is not like I can help it..."

"Alright, I forgive you this time just because I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Hyung, want to watch a movie?"

"I'm not sure if I should stay any longer."

Sicheng took a hold of Taeyong's hand and dragged him to his room, -"Yuta won't be back until tomorrow, and I haven't seen you in a long time as you said. Just stay the night, I don't want to stay alone."

They laid in Sicheng's small bed as they watched the Harry Potter movie that was playing on the tv. Seeking some warm, Sicheng moved closer to the older, wrapping his arms around his torso; unsurprisingly, Taeyong pulled him closer. 

"Hyung..."

"Mh?"

"I missed you..."

"You won't believe how much I missed you too. When Hansol told me he was out with Yuta, I came as soon as possible."

"Thank you, for protecting me that night."

Taeyong pulled Sicheng away from him and looked into his eyes as he placed on of his hands on the younger's cheek,-"Dong Sicheng, if you would let me, I will protect you with my life forever. You're so precious to me; I would never let anyone hurt you."

Taeyong's eyes were lovingly starring into Sicheng's and when Taeyong closed the distance between them, Sicheng couldn't help but to close his eyes and fall deeper for Taeyong. At that moment, he couldn't care less about what would Yuta think, all he could do was pull Taeyong closer as he melted into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DEAD!!! I'M STILL ALIVE!!! To everyone that has been following this story, thank you very much!!! Sadly there's only one more chapter left because if I make the story longer it would just not be good. Everyone, please look forward to the last chapter, I will try my best to slap you with a bunch of cheesy Taewin, so please do look forward to it.   
> Once again, thank you to everyone that has been following my story, I really appreciate you all!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

"That's the last one! I thought we would never finish!"

"I never knew I had so many belongings..."

Taeyong joined Sicheng on the couch, laying his head on the younger's lap. They had been dating for a year when Taeyong proposed to live together. Yuta had moved in with Hansol a few months earlier and Jaehyun was planning to do the same, meaning Sicheng would have to look for new roommates and he wasn't really looking forward to new people. Instead, he and Taeyong rented a small and cozy apartment a few blocks from school and moved in together. The apartment was definitely much smaller than his past apartment, but he didn't mind it, having Taeyong by his side was much better. They had just finished unpacking all of their belongings after a month of moving in, but with finals in the way, neither of them had the time nor the patience to sit down and put things away.

"I can't believe we actually finished unpacking, seeing all those boxes every day stressed me out." -Sicheng mentioned as he played with Taeyong's hair.

"I felt like that too, I'm really glad we finished unpacking."

"The only bad side to this is that the guys will want to visit..."

"We can just ignore them and don't open the door for them."

"Hyung, they are our friends..."

"So? Isn't that what Yuta did to us when we went to visit?"

"Yeah, but that was different. He and Hansol were  _busy_."

"Then we should get  _busy_ more often."

"Hyung!"-Sicheng slapped Taeyong on his arm as he felt his face heat up. He probably looked like a tomato.

"Why are you so embarrassed? You weren't acting shy the other night."-Taeyong chuckled as Sicheng groaned, hiding his face with his hands in the process,-"You're cute when you get embarrassed."

"I'm cute all the time..."-Sicheng muttered as he removed his hands from his face.

Taeyong let out a chuckle as he sat up wrapping his arms around Sicheng,-"You're right, you're always cute."- He placed his hands on Sicheng's cheeks, leaning in to place a soft, chaste kiss on the boy's lips before breaking up,-"You know I love you right?"

Sicheng hummed in response before taking the older's lips on his once again. Taeyong placed his hand on Sicheng's nape, deepening the kiss. Looking for more contact, Sicheng climbs on Taeyong's lap, his legs on each side of the older. Sicheng's hands quickly found their way into the older's hair and Taeyong's hands rested on his thighs. The kiss quickly escalated and Sicheng's shirt was soon on the floor. Before Taeyong's shirt was gone, there was a know on the door. Reluctantly, Sicheng broke the kiss, standing from Taeyong's lap to get his shirt on before opening the door.

"What took you so long to open the door? Dong Sicheng, you better not be doing nasty stuff, you're too young for that."

"Ah~ just the person I wanted to see, Yuta..."

"I'm not so happy to see you too Taeyong. You're not important, I came to see my baby because he doesn't even bother to answer my text anymore. Dong Sicheng~!"-Yuta dragged Sicheng to the kitchen while Hansol took a seat next to Taeyong.

"How can you live with him?"

"Everyone asks that, but Yuta isn't as annoying as he let people think."

"He might not be that annoying, but he is a pain in the ass. You have all my respect."

"I'll take that as a compliment I guess... So how is it going with you and Sicheng?"

"I think it's going fine. Actually, we just finished unpacking all of our stuff. We've been so busy with finals that we barely have time for each other, but so far everything is going fine."

"I see, no trouble in paradise yet. I just hope Sicheng isn't like Yuta when he gets mad. Yuta turns into a demon."

"I hope so too, but I don't think Sicheng would ever get mad, it would probably be me getting mad at him. He is like a kid, after all. Anyways, why are you here? You normally send a text before crashing someone's place. We could have been busy you know."

"Yuta has been bugging me to bring him over, he just wants to make sure Sicheng is alright. Don't think I didn't realize you guys where in the middle of something."

"We weren't in the middle of anything, we were just starting."

"It's the same thing. Consider yourself lucky Yuta didn't say anything or else you and I wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I don't understand why he's so protective over Sicheng."

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you this, but I guess you have to know, just so you get an idea of how much Yuta can hurt you is you make Sicheng cry."

"What is it?"

"A couple of years ago, when Sicheng first moved here, he dated this other exchange student from China, his name was Kun. He was a really nice guy, he quickly befriended Yuta, and he adored him. Yuta trusted him so much that when Sicheng and Kun started dating, Yuta threw a 'party' just to congratulate them. When Sicheng dated Kun, he was really happy and because he was happy, Yuta was happy too. I don't know exactly what happened, but one day Kun suddenly banished, Sicheng was heartbroken and Yuta cursed him even in his dreams. For a couple of months, all Sicheng did was attend class and locking himself in his room right after eating something. He started talking less and Yuta started trusting people less. That's when Yuta started being the little shit he is, is like he built a wall that only a few people were able to climb, the same happened with Sicheng. After Yuta brought him out of his misery, he only let a few people in. That's why I was surprised when you told me you had befriended Sicheng, it had been such a long time of him not talking to anyone else than his roommates, that it just shocked me."

"Is that the reason why Yuta doesn't like me?"

"He didn't like you from the beginning, but now that you have taken Sicheng away from him, he dislikes you even more. But just give him time and he'll come around."

At that moment Sicheng and Yuta walked back into the living room.

"Hansol, we have to go."

"Weren't we staying to eat?"

"We were, but I need to go see Jaehyun, Doyoung is planning to paint their living room with an ugly ass color and I have to prevent that, we can come and have lunch with them another time."

"Can't Jaehyun's problem wait until we eat?"

"No, it's an emergency, we have to go now." 

Yuta hugged Sicheng before letting him go and dragging Hansol with him,-"Sicheng, I'll text you later!"

Taeyong and Sicheng stayed silent a couple of minutes after Hansol and Yuta were gone.

"Well, I guess we can go back to where we left off."

"No, I'm hungry, hyung, cook something for me."

"Alright." Taeyong stood from the couch, planting a kiss on Sicheng's cheek before walking to the kitchen to prepare some food for his lover.

************

Sicheng laid naked in Taeyong's arms, they had just finished making love when Taeyong remembered what Hansol had told him earlier.

"Sicheng..."

"Oh?"

"Who's Kun?"

Sicheng moved away from Taeyong, his eyes wide open staring at the older-"Who told you about Kun?"

"Hansol mentioned him earlier..."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say much, just that he was the reason Yuta baby's you so much."

"He's no one important, just forget about it."-Sicheng stood from the bed, grabbing his briefs and shirt from the floor, quickly putting them on before walking to the restroom.

"He has to be important for you to react this way and Yuta to overprotect you the way he does. There's something you're not telling me, why?"

"There's nothing, he's just an ex, can you drop the topic?"-Sicheng was clearly annoyed, but Taeyong needed answers, so he stood up from the bed and grabbed Sicheng by his arm before he could walk away.

"Why can't you tell me? Why won't you tell me? Is it that hard for you just to answer my question?!"

"Yes! It is! Can you just leave me alone?!"

"No, I won't let you go until you tell me! Why won't you tell me?!"

"Because I'm scared!! I'm scared that you will find me disgusting and then you would leave me!"

"What? Why would you think I would leave you? Sicheng, if you tell me, I would be able to understand you better."

"Would you promise me that you won't leave me?"

"I promise you."-Taeyong placed a kiss on Sicheng's hand before pulling the boy back to bed. Once they were facing each other in a comfortable position, Sicheng spoke up.

"I met Kun on my first year here, he was the only one who spoke Chinese, so we became friends instantly. I really liked him, so I confessed a few months after. He accepted my feelings, and I couldn't be happier. I was really stupid back then because I saw Yuta and Hansol sleeping together all the time, I thought that if I slept with Kun, our relationship could be long lasting like Yuta's. That was my mistake. Every time I tried to cross the line of just fooling around Kun rejected me and told me that we shouldn't rush. Every time he rejected me I just wanted to keep on trying, it was like my brain wasn't listening. I basically threw myself at Kun. When he agreed to do it, I was really happy. After that night, I started to see him less, he couldn't answer my calls, and rarely replied to my texts. It wasn't until a week after it happened that I knew why he grew distant."-Sicheng drew in a breath and Taeyong held his hands in his,-"Yuta and I had gotten out of class earlier and were on our way to meet Hansol when we came across Kun's friends. It was then that we overheard Kun's best friend, Johnny, saying how easy it had been for Kun to sleep with me and how much money he had gotten out of the bet, he wasn't nice when he said it either. He called me names that I never thought someone would use to describe me; I felt so ashamed and disgusted with myself. Kun broke up with me that night, and when I asked him about everything that Johnny said, he didn't even deny it. He flew back to China at the end of the semester, I never saw him again. I wasn't even mad at him, I was angry at myself for letting him use me the way he did. I was even angrier at the fact that I put myself in a silver plate for him to use."-Sicheng broke down in tears and Taeyong was quick to wrap his arms around the boy, pulling him closer as he started sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"You probably hate me..."

"Dong Sicheng, I would never hate you, on the contrary, I love you even more. What happened wasn't your fault, Kun shouldn't have used you like that. No one should ever use you like that, anyone who treats you like that doesn't deserve you. You deserve much more, you deserve the world. I can't promise you the world, but I can promise you the stars. And I will stay with you and love you with my all for as long as you let me. Do you remember that night when I first told you I loved you?"-Sicheng nodded as his sobs decreased,-"I wasn't even planning on saying it. The words just came out of my mouth, but I meant them back then and I mean them now. I love you, and I will keep on loving you even when you stop loving me."

Taeyong pulled Sicheng away from him, hands on the boy's tear-stained cheeks. He leaned in to place a soft kiss on the boy's lips, smiling when the other kissed him back.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have the end of this story! Thank you to everyone that read my story, I really appreciate it!  
> I am currently working on a Jaehyun/Sicheng story because I'm also trash for Jaewin ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
> The story is a Harry Potter AU because who doesn't like HP? and lately I've been watching HP too much, so that's how I got inspired. Most likely the story won't be published until I have a good amount of writing, but please look forward to it!!  
> Once again, thanks to everyone who read this story and had to put up with my late updates (⌒_⌒;)


End file.
